


Story time

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Komaru gets Touko to read to her





	Story time

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what my favourite book series is... Game of Thrones is so good and I love it and I'm still not over season 7...

"Hey Touko can you read to me?"

"Jeez what are you a little kid,” Touko joked. ”Why do you want me to read to you anyway?"

Komaru beamed her usual smile "You have a lovely voice when you read out loud, it’s just so nice to hear"

"F-Fine but I'm not reading any of your manga trash" Touko spoke, flustered from Komaru's comment and got up from the chair, walking over to the shelf filled to the brim of books varying from genre to genre. "Which one do you want me to read to you?"

Komaru skipped over to Touko, putting her arms around her waist as she skimmed over the titles of the books before pointing out a book "Oh how about this one?"

Touko carefully pulled the book from the shelf and turned it over. "A Game of Thrones? I've never actually made it through this book"

"How come?"

"You know how it is. Writer's block happens and I'm stumped so I start reading to help but then I get the urge to write again so I have a few books that I haven't finished reading because of that, Touko explained. “I only got roughly halfway through this so I’m pretty blind to everything in this and the rest of the series”

"Well that's great because then when we get through this book and we like it, then we could continue with the rest of the series" Komaru exclaimed, excitingly plopping down on the couch.

Touko chuckled before nudging Komaru with the book, getting her to budge over and let her sit down. Once she sat down, Touko felt weight suddenly on her and looked down to see Komaru resting her head against her lap, a red tint returned to her cheeks.

As she looked up at her, Komaru titled her head slightly. "Touko are you okay?"

"J-Just didn't expect t-this that's all,” Touko stuttered, trying her best to hide her red face

behind the book. “A-Anyway you better not fall asleep whilst you’re there”

Komaru giggled, sprawling across Touko’s lap. "I'll try not to"

Touko slid the bookmark from the book, opening the book and cleared her throat. “‘We should start back,’ Gared urged as the woods began to grow dark around them. ‘The Wildings are dead’”

-:-

Every now and then Komaru would interrupt Touko with questions about the different characters; who they were, who they were related to and asking whether or not they were going to live or die.

“Inside the room, a man and a woman were wrestling. They were both-” Touko’s face suddenly reddened.

“Touko is everything okay?” Komaru asked, looking up at Touko with an innocent look on her face.  
Before Touko could speak, Komaru took the book from her read over the passage Touko had begun to read, her face turning just as red. “Uh… C-Can we skip o-over this part?”

“N-No,” Touko took the book back from Komaru, who then hid her embarrassed face behind her hands.”A important part happens a-and so we have to read on. Even i-if it is going to be awkward”

-:-

“The galley skimmed the water like a dragonfly, her oa-” Touko stopped reading as she heard light snoring. Looking down to see that Komaru snoozing away on her lap. “I knew this would happen”

“Komaru… Hey Komaru,” Touko called out. “Wake up” Komaru quietly groaned and turned in her sleep. Knowing it was no use waking her up, Touko softly sighed and put the bookmark into the book, placing it onto the coffee table.  
Taking the blanket from over the arm of the couch, Touko put the blanket over Komaru, before lifting the sleeping girl up and walked over to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Touko walked back into the living room; a cup of a tea in hand. Going over to her bookshelf, Touko pulled a random book out before walking back over to the couch, settling back down next to Komaru with her book and her tea.

Komaru curled up against Touko, pulling the blanket closer to her, hiding her face under the blanket. Touko looked down and smiled, moving the blanket away from Komaru’s face and began to stroke her hair, watching Komaru as she slept next to her.

Over time, Touko yawned and looked up from her book and over to the clock on the wall. _How long have have I been reading?_ Touko thought. She suddenly jumped slightly as she felt something move next to her. The slight panic within her quickly faded as she saw Komaru still snoozing on her lap.

Touko quietly chuckled to herself, ripping a small bit of piece of paper from her notebook and placed it in the book she was reading as a temporary bookmark.

“Komaru, its time to wake up” Touko said, nudging Komaru on the shoulder. Komaru groaned and slowly woke up. She looked up at Touko, her eyes squinted.

“Touko, did we finish the book? How late is it?” Komaru groggily asked, loudly yawning after she spoke.

“No we didn’t finish it, you fell asleep after a while and its late enough that we should probably head to bed” Touko went to get up from the sofa only to be weighed down by Komaru, who had her arms wrapped around Touko’s waist.

“We should sleep here instead” Komaru let out another yawn before letting her head drop onto Touko’s lap.

“Well at least let me lie down then” Touko swatted Komaru gently with her hand, making her get up from her lap and let her lie down.

As Touko laid down, Komaru snuggled back down next to her, pulling the blanket over the two. “Goodnight Touki”

Before Touko could fire back with one of her quips, Komaru quickly kissed her on the lips, causing Touko to immediately blush. Feeling herself calm down, Touko put her arms around Komaru, pulling her closer so wouldn’t fall off the sofa.

“Goodnight Komaru”


End file.
